


Avocation

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian displays some fantastic gymnastics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.
> 
> Thanks to Nerowill for her wonderful idea of having Quinn and Ian use Elvish endearments for each other.

Luke University's gymnastics center was usually deserted on Saturdays at 10 pm. That was why Ian had taken to scheduling his workouts then, bringing Quinn with him occasionally. Ian would use the equipment, while Quinn was content to practice katas on the mats.

The third Saturday in April found them there, sitting on the mats in Luke t-shirts and shorts, talking lazily while doing their stretches. Somehow, they could both tell that they were alone in the building, a glance at each other enough to confirm this. 

Quinn and Ian had always had talents beyond the ordinary range of their peers: more acute hearing, better reflexes, increased empathy, as well as a wide range of other enhancements. They'd had these gifts from earliest childhood, and learned to hide their full extent. When they'd come together, it had become quickly apparent that they shared these advantages. 

Ian's theory was that necessity had honed their skills: a frequently hostile environment required discretion and awareness that most others would never need. Whatever the cause, their abilities had served them well, especially with their new vulnerability as lovers.

Ian began to knead the taut muscle of Quinn's calf. "Aikido has really kept you limber, Quinn. You move effortlessly for such a big man."

Quinn ducked his head. "It's the perfect discipline for me. I'm just not suited to this gym equipment. Can you imagine my legs trying to clear the pommel horse, for instance?"

Ian could picture it easily, and he started to laugh, eyes twinkling, as were Quinn's own. "Gymnastics is one area in which height is definitely not a plus. I was one of the tallest men in the program, believe it or not."

"Your size is just right for me, melamin (my love)," said Quinn, lowering his voice subconsciously, despite the empty gym. 

Quinn had begun to use Elvish in their private conversations in a rather spectacular way. One evening, in the midst of a slow and thorough loving, Quinn had started to chant in Quenya, his whisper tickling the already sensitized hairs on Ian's chest. Quinn's low lilt, virtually unnoticeable in ordinary speech, flowed out when they were intimate, and enhanced the already beautiful Elven tongue.

Ian flushed in pleasure; he loved it when Quinn used Elvish endearments for him. "Thank you," he answered, mischief in his gaze. "So is yours, hallaer (tall one)."

"I like watching you on the floor exercises." Quinn managed to put a world of innuendo into this innocent statement, a new type of 'floorplay' for him.

"My favorite moves are the aerials; power tumbling does it for me." Ian more than matched Quinn's sultry tone.

"Me too," Quinn said. "I've had the good fortune to see you in action." He smiled seductively. "I particularly like your flips."

Ian wondered if it were possible for Quinn to be more flippant. 

By this point, the men were considering shortening their workout in favor of a private one at home. Just then, Ian and Quinn both felt a subtle nudge that told them they were no longer alone in the building, and they scrambled to their feet. Otto Rance, the gymnastics head coach, strode into the room. He was a compact man in his sixties, who'd been at Luke for thirty years. 

"Hello. You're Ian Prentice, right?"

"Yes, I am. Coach..."

"Otto Rance," he said gruffly. "I recognized you from your competitive days at Jedai. You led a strong team, Prentice."

"Thank you. I was hardly the leader, though."

"Three conference-high 9.65s on floor say otherwise, young man." Rance saw Ian's face redden. "No call for modesty here. I think we speak the same language."

"This is my friend, Quinn Masterson," Ian said. "We're both on the English faculty."

Rance's gaze swept quickly over Quinn, instantly realizing he'd be no help to the Skyhawks. "A pleasure," Rance said tersely.

"Likewise," Quinn said, inclining his head.

Ian had not been oblivious to the coach's assessment of them. "Do you mind us using the facilities here?"

"Not at all, but I'd like a favor in return." 

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm in need of an assistant coach. One of them just left us for Vaderbilt U., of all places. They fight dirty over there. Will you help me out?" Rance looked at Ian expectantly.

"How many hours per week would that entail? I'm already stretched a bit thin," Ian said warily.

"No more than five hours spread over weekday evenings. I need you to demonstrate proper technique to the squad. What do you say?"

"I'll have to brush up on the latest moves myself first. After all, it's been three years since my last competition."

"Fair enough. I'll go over some recent routines with you before you start helping the team. Can you be here tomorrow at 8 pm?" At Ian's assent, Rance said, "We'll set up a schedule then." He nodded to both men, and briskly walked out. 

Just as Quinn was about to ask Ian if he really wanted the position, he saw Ian's delighted grin. "You've been missing this, haven't you, lad?"

"Yes, although the aikido has filled the gap, to some degree." 

"I'm glad to hear it. Ready to start?"

"Sure. Would you spot me on high bar?" 

"Lead on."

The area under the bar was thickly piled with mats. Ian showed Quinn where to stand, then smiled in surprised pleasure when he felt Quinn's big hands along his ribs as he hoisted Ian up to the high bar, his fingers cupping Ian's sides a bit longer than was strictly necessary. 

Ian did some giant swings and pirouettes, but no release moves, since he hadn't practiced them in years. He felt the same rush of energy he always got from his workouts; Ian was clearly made to soar effortlessly through the air. 

When he landed, Quinn was openmouthed with astonishment. "You told me about your training, but I never thought you could do that, lad."

Since they had the gym to themselves once more, Ian came over to nestle in his arms. "With you here, I think I can do anything, love." A quick kiss, then Ian was off to another apparatus.

Ian in the gym was a panther in his natural habitat. He stalked from one piece of equipment to the next, each routine more elegant than the last. Quinn was entranced, his own kata forgotten. He watched as Ian effortlessly leapt into somersaults with aerial twists for added difficulty. Ian's agility and strength floored him.

To think that he was lucky enough to feel this power in their passionate moments together; Quinn still couldn't quite believe that this magnificent man was his, but was reminded of it with each private smile, every love-filled touch. 

Their athletics at the gym turned out to be a warmup for more intimate pursuits at home. After a quick shower, they were glad to be on their comfortable bed, instead of the mats. Quinn marveled at the heavy solidity of Ian upon him, knowing as he did the evolution of each muscle. These were the movements Quinn liked best, Ian's erotic workout just for him, filled with love and sensuality.

Quinn was never more thankful for Ian's Jedai training. 


End file.
